tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Shares
Shares Shares are a source of income for you and who you buy them from. Stockpiles Whenever you sell goods in shops, the market or the bank, or sell services from offices, 10% of your income goes to your stockpile. Every Sunday, this money is given evenly to your shareholders; you do not get any of your stockpile. If you buy 10 goods for 10 iKr, and sell them for 100 iKr, you still get 90% of the money, but the other 10% does not add to your stockpile. Dividend All of the money in the stockpile is divided by 50(the number of shares) and given evenly to all shareholders at 6:00 every Sunday. If you own one of your shares, you do not recieve dividend from it. This is to motivate people to sell their shares. You can own as many shares as you like, but you can only recieve dividend from the 50 most expensive shares. There is a 20%tax on all dividends recieved. This 20% goes to the bank. A company has 15 000 iKr in the stockpile. You own 2 stocks from that company. How much dividend do you receive? 15 000 / 50 = 300 iKr per stock. 2 x 300 = 600 iKr total. There is a 20% tax on all dividend payments. How much will this be? 600 iKr x 0.2 = 120 iKr total. When the tax has been paid, how much money do you receive? 600 iKr - 120 iKr = 480 iKr. You receive 480 iKr's worth of dividend. Selling Shares To sell a share, go to your "Shares" page. Click the share or shares you want to sell, once you have selected all you want to sell choose "Put out for sale". Once you do this, the shares will appear on the list of stocks for sale, and you will not be able to withdraw the share before 10 minutes have passed. If someone buys your share before you are able to withdraw it, the share is sold, and its ownership transferred to the buyer. The money you earn from selling a share equals the value of the share at the time it is sold - not its value when it is put out for sale. When you put a share for sale, it takes 30-300 minutes before it appears on the stock market and is available for purchase. This is to prevent players from "trading" lucrative shares with each other You gain stock points when you sell a share. Stock points In addition to the C-rank (company rank), Tycoon Online has the S-rank, the stock ranking. To climb the stock rankings, you need to obtain stock points. These are gained in two ways: By receiving dividend from stocks purchased and by selling stocks that have increased in value since they were bought. Stock points from dividend When you receive dividend from your stocks, you gain one stock point per 100 iKr of dividend. For instance: One Sunday, you receive a total dividend of 14 589 iKr from your stocks. How many stock points does this give you? 14 589 / 100 = 146 point. 'Stock points from selling stocks that have increased in value ' When you buy a share and sell it when it has increased in value, you gain stock points. Every 200 iKr the share has increased in value awards you 1 stock point. You do not receive stock points for selling your own shares. You will only get stock points for the first 5 share sales per day. For instance: You buy a share for 100 iKr. A week later, it is worth 500 iKr. How much has the share value increased since you bought it? 500 iKr - 100 iKr = 400 iKr. How many stock points does this give you? 400 / 200 = 2 points. Share strategies For an in depth guide, please check out the Simple Share Strategy page. Also below we have an excellent breakdown of a share strategy by valued player BB Goode.